Better Man  O Marido da Minha Tia
by BiiaTwi
Summary: Bella é uma rapariga normal cujo seu sonho é mudar-se para New York para frequentar uma famosa escola de artes. Quando a sua tia Tanya e seu marido a acolhem, a sua vida muda para sempre, quando descobre que está apaixonada por Edward, o marido da sua tia
1. Sinopse

**Titulo: **Better Mαn - O Mαrido dα Minhα Tiα  
**Autora:** Beαtriz (BiiαTwi)

**Shipper:** Bella/Edward  
**Personagens:** Isαbellα Swαn, Edwαrd Cullen, Tαnya Swαn, Alice Brαndon, Emmett Brαndon, Jαsper Hαle, Rosαlie Hαle, Renée Swαn, Charlie Swαn, Jαcob Blαck, outros personαgens dα sαgα Twilight e outros inventαdos por mim.  
**Censura:** + 16  
**Gênero:** Universo Alternαtivo, Romαnce, Drαmα, Comédiα, Lemons

_**Notas da História**_

_- A maioria das personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer da Saga Crepúsculo e outros a mim.__  
_

_- Fanfic repostada, espero que os antigos leitores voltem e os novos sejam muito bem-vindos!_

_- A Escolda de Artes Performativas "Backstage" existe realmente, situada em Braga (Portugal). Eu apenas peguei o nome "emprestado"._

_- Beta Reader : Stafany (Sthee) _

_- Minha comunidade no orkut: __.com/Main#Community?cmm=97767251_

**_S_****_inopse_**

Bella Swan é uma rapariga que vive em Forks, cujo seu grande sonho é ser cantora e mudar-se para New York para frequentar uma famosa escola de artes: a escola "Backstage". Quando a sua tia Tanya e o seu marido a querem acolher em sua casa e ajudá-la a realizar o seu sonho, já que o seu "tio" tαmbém é cantor e professor na escola de artes, a sua vida muda para sempre, quαndo descobre que o amor da sua vida é Edward Cullen... O marido da sua tia!

**Uma história original feita de amores e desamores, muito ritmo, música, risos e drama.**

_**Capa da Fanfic**_

_**http:/i53(ponto)tinypic(ponto)com/ndwqv5(ponto)jpg**_


	2. Prológo

_**Prólogo**_

Sempre ouvi a expressão "O fruto proibido é sempre o mais apetecido"... Isso sempre me pareceu um completo disparate. Afinal, quem queria algo que não podia ter? Algo que estaria fora do seu alcance, impossível de obter?

Agora entendo cada palavra dessa frase perfeitamente... Esse tal desejo estava gravado em meu coração, entranhado na minha pele... A dor causada pela verdade dessa expreção era excruciante, doía até ao fundo da minha alma.

Eu não queria causar nenhuma mudança nem nenhum transtorno em suas vidas, mas o coração é traidor, irracional... E por isso eu queria-o. Queria-o com todas as forças do meu ser, queria-o só para mim, e queria-o para sempre.

Mas o que eu poderia fazer agora? Sozinha, neste cenário incolor, atriz da minha própria peça onde os protagonistas eram a melancolia, a magoa, a solidão e a tristeza...

Lutar? Eu já tinha lutado, até sem ter mais forças... Implorado? Meu orgulho já estava mais que ferido, de suplicar a quem fosse, que eu o queria de volta... Chorado? Minhas lágrimas já há muito estavam secas, meus olhos, já sem nada para derramar...

Amá-lo? Eu já o amava... Com todas as forças do meu ser, eu amo-o... E meu coração estilhaçado não poderia mais carregar essa cruz, esse sentimento dilacerante...

Que mais poderia fazer? Eu não o tinha... Ele nunca seria meu... Minha dor parecia comer meu coração, afogar minha alma, roubar cada pedaço de bondade que havia dentro de mim... E tudo por causa daquele fantasioso amor?

Eu não o queria assim... Não neste mundo cruel em que tudo conspirava contra nós.

Eu não queria ama-lo... Mas eu amava-o. Com todas as minhas forças e todo o meu coração...

E por isso, eu teria de lutar, implorar, chorar, e amar... Até não mais respirar.

_Waitin', watchin' the clock, it's four o'clock, it's got to stop  
Tell him, take no more, she practices her speech  
As he opens the door, she rolls over..  
pretends to sleep as he looks her over..  
She lies and says she's not in love with him, can't find a better man.  
She dreams in color, she dreams in red, can't find a better man.  
Can't find a better man  
Can't find a better man  
Ohh..._

_Talkin' to herself, there's no one else who needs to know; she tells herself..__  
__Oh...__  
__Memories back when she was bold and strong__  
__And waiting for the world to come along...__  
__Swears she knew it, now she swears he's gone__  
__She lies and says she's not in love with him, can't find a better man...__  
__She dreams in color, she dreams in red, can't find a better man...__  
__She lies and says she still loves him, can't find a better man...__  
__She dreams in color, she dreams in red, can't find a better man...__  
__Can't find a better man__  
__Can't find a better man__  
__Yeah..._

_She loved him, yeah...she don't want to leave this way__  
__She needs him, yeah...that's why she'll be back again_

_Can't find a better man__  
__Can't find a better man__  
__Can't find a better man__  
__Can't find a better... man..._

_**Better Man - Pearl Jam**_

_**

* * *

**_

__Heeeey !

__Espero que gostem da minha fanfic ! ;D

__Ela ja sofreu muitas mudanças e eu estou a repostá-la , mas aqui no é a primeira vez que posto alguma fanfic .

__Sinceramente, espero que gostem e que eu tenha muitos leitores aqui, por é um dos sits de fanfics onde gosto mais de ler ^.^

__Beijinhos e até ao próximo capítulo !


End file.
